1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable and a medical hollow tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
When silicone rubber is used as a material of an outermost layer of a cable such as medical probe cable, the silicone rubber has a large frictional resistance and a surface of the silicone rubber is sticky, which will deteriorate workability in operations such as operation of putting into and pulling out the cable from a packing envelope.
In medical devices such as catheters, the silicone rubber having a low impact on the physiological tissue is preferably used. There would be therefore a similar problem. Thus, it has been demanded to improve sliding property (See e.g., JP-A 2008-287).